X Men: Generation 13
by D.R. Kingfree
Summary: This is about an alternate team of X-Men, who are students at Xavier's School for Higher Learning. Canon Characters appear, but are only recurring.
1. Chapter 1 The Saints Are Coming

**DISCLAIMER- I Do Not own X-Men, or any canon characters, Etc. Etc., Marvel does. **

**The Main Characters from this are not canon characters**

**This project is meant as a virtual series of sorts, so there is going to be different plots in each chapter, but there is a story arc. Some bigger plots will take up 2 or more chapters.**

**Episodes are named after Green Day songs because I like Green Day, and there is basically a Green Day song for any situation.**

David Ridges travelled briskly through the corridor from his room in the Main Building of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. He had been summoned by the Professor, with his team, for a mission. David was wearing his uniform, which was a black jumpsuit with a blue 'X' emblazoned across the chest, with detail linings in the same blue. On top of the jumpsuit was a black lab coat-like robe, with a blue inside.

"Hello, Spark, Klair." David didn't even have to see her coming, he could hear her thoughts as she phased through the concrete wall.

"I hate it how you always know that I'm here," Lian seemed almost disappointed, "It takes all the fun out of trying to surprise you."

"So, what you reading next?" David asked.

"What?"

"Well you finished your latest read last night, I was wondering if you had put any thought into what you reading next. Don't worry, I didn't search through your thoughts, it was in your residual brainwaves," before she could even ask what residual brainwaves were, David had already answered, "They're brainwaves that haven't died out yet, kinda like TV signals going off into space."

"Explain again how you know I'm here without reading my mind?"

"Everyone has a unique mental signal, which is also how I latch onto, so to speak, a person's thoughts."

"What's this, telepathy?" Pippa had just entered into the conversation, "I love it when you tell me things I could do if I trained to do them but can't be bothered. It makes me—"

"Ambivalent, Frost?" David completed her sentence for her.

"Well, Neuroshock, I was going to say disappointed yet eager—"

"Which is ambivalence, feeling two contrasting emotions simultaneously."

"Yes, yes, Davey boy," Spark was mocking her leader, "we all care about ambiguous—"

"Ambivalence," David was just messing with her by this stage.

"As I said, don't care."

"Ah, my outlook on everything," Shade had come up.

"If it isn't the prodigal rebel," Neuroshock jokingly mocked Shade, "Darren, remind me again, exactly _how_ did you manage to get _chosen_ for the X-trials?"

"I have no idea," Shade laughed, "It was probably a complete flu—"

Time had slowed to a near halt.

"Hello, Faith," Spark had noticed the slowing of time and accelerated her atoms accordingly; "You really are one for a grand entrance, aren't you?"

"Come on, Li, you can be worse than David at times."

"Minute, don't waste your energy with frivolous activities," Spark would usually take charge when David couldn't, "You don't know what we might need to do."

"Fine," Faith brought time back to regular pace, "You happy now?"

"—ke"

"Well, hello Faith," David said.

"Hey, David."

"Well," Pippa stated, "That's all of us."

"Hydro's turned up."

Spark faced away as the Professor gave the news.

David was shocked, "I thought we defeated him-"

"Destroyed him is more like it," Shade interrupted, laughing.

"Thank you, Darren. Anyway, didn't we defeat him when he turned against everyone at the X-Trials a few years back?"

"Yes... and no." The Professor was deeply disappointed.

"Well, what do we do?" Spark had resigned herself, realising that her help would be needed.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Li?"

"I'm fine, Klair."

"Well," the Professor started, "he has been terrorising a town a few kilometres north from the school. I've placed the co-ordinates into the X-20 Jet; all you'll need to do is actually pilot it."

"Okay, sir," David said, "C'mon guys, we have a traitor to catch."

The X-20 was a simple looking jet, but on the inside, it was one of the most technologically advanced jets in the world. It had several built-in miniature rocket blasters, the most advanced GPS system in the world, as well as many other great features.

Shade and David took to the controls of the magnificent jet. The thrust of the engines as they started up roared through the hanger bay. The hanger roof parted and the Jet flew out.

Shade laughed, "Ha, the one thing that I'm actually good at, flying a Jet. I'm lucky you guys don't replace me with the autopilot."

"If you don't shut up, we just might." Klair was always annoyed of Shade's idiotic antics and jokes, and the situation with her best friend's ex wasn't helping.

"How long 'til I get to burn that double-crossing bastard?" Spark growled.

"Not long now, Li," Pippa reassured her, "Soon that dickhead will be dead"

Back at school, the mid-year X-trials were coming up, and Technostorm, Leaf and Beyond and Delta were working out as much as they could so that they could join their friends.

Phillip Richards, better known as Technostorm, had heard the news about the team's latest mission.

"Guys," he started, throwing his closed fists at a black and silver punching bag which was dangling from the ceiling, "I've heard that David, Lian and the rest are going after Hydro."

"WHAT?" Leaf had a tendency to over worry and play things up as much bigger than they were, "What was the Professor thinking when he sent _Lian_ to fight Hydro? Doesn't he know they have history?"

"_That's_ what you're shocked about?" Phillip cried out, "If you would so kindly recall last year's X-Trials, he turned on us all and ended up being _Blown to Pieces!_"

"I'm shocked that he's still alive," Kaine Forrest

Anthony Sinclair, better known as 'Tony' or 'Delta' slowly manoeuvred his katana in the air, "How the hell is that bastard still alive?"

"I have no idea," Leaf said, "But knowing Lian, he's going to wish he had died."

As the large Jet landed, Hydro smirked. The X-Men had fallen for his trap and were soon going to attempt to apprehend him.

The jet touched down and six black-clothed mutants raced out to meet the traitor they had once called 'friend'.

Lian was the first to attack. As soon as she got off the jet she had summoned a tall wall of flame which was immediately countered by Hydro, who extinguished the wall, turning it to steam.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lian screamed out, half crying.

"Ah, Lian, you know me too well," the deranged mutant laughed, "too bad I'm going to have to kill you."

"You complete PRICK"

"Lian, Lian, Lian. It is inevitable. You could not _truly_ defeat me before, you will not defeat me again."

With this, Spark was angered more than she had been when she discovered he was alive. His mockery of her and her friends brought her anger to a literal boil. She burst into flame and when Hydro tried to extinguish her, his efforts met with failure, his water being turned to gas on impact, with Lian's fire engulfed body taking no damage.

Realising he could not win, Hydro fled.

"The prick got away."

Spark was angry. She was angry at herself, angry at her team, but most of all, angry at Hydro.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Frost said, "At least we know he's scared of us."

"True..." Spark admitted, begrudgingly, "I guess you're right, Pip."

The team had gotten back to the school and were debriefing with the Professor. They were all annoyed that they had let the traitor they had once called 'friend' get away, but they all knew that there was nothing they could have done.

Meanwhile, in a plastic prison cell, an old man smiled sinisterly, as a guard walked in slowly and morphed into a blue female form...


	2. Chapter 2 Having A Blast

**DISCLAIMER- I Do Not own X-Men, or any canon characters, Etc. Etc., Marvel does. **

**The Main Characters from this are not canon characters**

**This project is meant as a virtual series of sorts, so there is going to be different plots in each chapter, but there is a story arc. Some bigger plots will take up 2 or more chapters.**

**Episodes are named after Green Day songs because I like Green Day, and there is basically a Green Day song for any situation.**

David sat attentively in science class as Dr. McCoy, aka Beast, was telling the class how mutant DNA was different to human DNA.

"And to all you whiners asking when you'll need this, you probably won't unless you are wanting a job as a doctor or biologist... Or even a Mutant Historian. And, yes, I do realise that David will probably the only one who remembers most of this."

The tall, blue, cat-like teacher walked up and down at the front of the classroom. He wore a nondescript black suit with a thin black tie.

Minute leaned over towards David, "Wow, finally, a teacher that admits that this stuff is useless."

"Didn't you want to be a Mutant Historian, Minute?"

"Shit."

"And that's why you should always pay attention."

"Magneto's escaped from prison."

Professor X's words broke like glass.

The entire school body was gathered in the dinner hall when the Professor made the announcement, and when he uttered those words, all sound in the room ceased.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Frost leant over and whispered to Spark.

"Shh, Pip," Spark whispered back, "There might be more information."

"_David?"_ Frost used her telepathy to contact her team's leader.

"_Quiet, Pippa," _The messy haired mutant replied, _"Yes, Magneto's Free."_

Pippa pouted and continued to listen.

"I suspect that his first act will be to reform the Brotherhood of Mutants, so I need every team of X-Men to begin training as soon as possible. All faction leaders and second-in-command's are to see me immediately after dinner in my office."

"Oh, great..." spark said sarcastically, her blonde and orange hair standing up like flames as her annoyance rose.

"Spark, calm down..." Neuroshock said to her, "Your hair is standing up again."

"Sorry."

"I need you all to begin training your teams as soon as possible..."

"Professor...?" David was the first to raise his hand.

"Yes, David?"

"Could I have access to one of the danger rooms to program a training simulation for my team?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, sir."

"We will be sending out teams to locate members of the Brotherhood in a month's time, hopefully earlier."

"But what if they're already workin' on somethin' big, Chuck?" Wolverine asked.

"Well, in that case, James, we will be sending out squads of mutants earlier than anticipated," the Professor answered the wolf-haired mutant, "I have word that he has gathered the mutants Mystique, Toad, Avalanche, Pyro and Blob."

"Uncle Logan?"

Khaos peered through her Uncle's door.

"Yeah, kid?"

"I've decided to start a training regime to help me better control my powers"

"Good idea, kid. What'll it consist of?"

"Mainly anger management, better control of my emotions, so I don't burst out."

"Okay, bub."

"Thanks, Uncle Logan"

"_Okay, and there's just one more thing and then..._"

David was thinking to himself as he finished programming the last of the Danger Room Sessions.

"_Done._"

Spark was walking through the X-Men dormitory building when she heard a guitar playing some sort of grungy-punk song and, deducing that it was coming from David's room, phased through the wall to ask him why he wasn't working in the Danger Room.

"Hey, David!"

"SPARK! What are you doing in here?"

"I thought you were supposed to be programming those Danger Room Sessions?"

"I finished them."

"Already?"

"It's fairly easy if you know how to do it."

"Nice guitar," Spark commented, looking at the Black Les Paul Junior in David's hands, "What type?"

"Gibson Les Paul Junior, Billie Joe Armstrong Signature Model."

"Cool. What're you playing?"

"Having a Blast, Green Day"

"Cool, getting the authentic sound, huh?"

"If I were to get the accurate sound, I would have to use a Fernades Stratocaster copy with the Humbucking Pickup changed to a Bill Lawrence or Duncan JB Pickup."

"Okay, I have no idea what that means, but Okay."

And with that, Spark Phased back out of the room.

"Ohm"

Spark continued to walk through the corridor when she heard the odd, meditative humming coming from Klair's room. Thinking that it was completely out of character for her best friend, she phased through the wall to check on her.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating," the young mutant sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Why?"

"Training regime."

"Huh?"

"Trying to gain better control over my powers."

"O... Kay..."

The next morning, Neuroshock led his team, Spark, Khaos, Frost, Minute and Shade across the school to the Danger Room to start their training.

"C'mon, guys," David called out, "Just wait 'til you see what I've programmed."

**CHARACTER PROFILE 1: DAVID RIDGES, AKA NEUROSHOCK**

**DESCRIPTION- ****David has messy brown hair and is just over six feet tall. His uniform is standard with blue detailing, as well as a black cloak. His intelligence is annoying to most, but almost always comes in handy.**

**POWERS-**** Telepathy, Telekinesis, Molecular Manipulation (which causes a healing factor) and Eidetic (photographic) memory**

**ROOM-**** David's room is filled with many different instruments, such as his Gibson ES-335, Les Paul and Billie Joe Armstrong Les Paul Jnr, His Greg Bennett Hollowbody Jazz Style Royale and a Cort Custom shop Acoustic. He also has a Mike Dirnt Precision Bass and a 5 piece drum kit.**

**RELATIONSHIPS****- David is the leader of the team, and has a friendly relationship with each of the characters. The most bizarre relationship is his one with Shade, who will not obey anyone else.**

**SPECIALTIES-**** Academia, Music, Logical and Lateral Thinking**

**CLASSES (ELECTIVE/POWER-BASED)-**** Strategy, Psychology, Drama, Music**


End file.
